


Dead Man Walking

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [11]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Mayhem At The Marketplace

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(Edward and Isabella are strolling through the marketplace. Edward is pensive about what lies ahead. Although for the first time being in the Sheriff’s good graces, the Princess is now locked away in the castle dungeons.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Grumbling:)_ “I don’t like this feeling of being so useless. I’m the reason Clarke’s suffering right now.”  
 **Isabella:** _(In high spirits, having caught a glimpse of Allan in the distance:)_ “Oh hush, Sir Edward. You know perfectly well that it was Clarke’s choice to turn herself in. She knows what’s she’s doing, I’m sure of it.”  
 **Edward:** _(Considers this:)_ “Still, I feel responsible. I should be the one to get her out of there.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “You’ve finally managed to get on the Sheriff’s good side, now you want to stage a rescue? Marian is spending the night in the castle to scope out the security and the outlaws are well aware of what’s happening. That’s just shy of a dozen people working to free the Princess, not to mention Clarke herself.”  
 **Edward:** _(Gruffly:)_ “It was reckless to risk herself like this, and for what?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Squeezing his arm:)_ “She did it to save the life of the man who saved hers. It’s both honourable and brave.”  
 _(As they walk they pass by Allan and Will who are on their way to a drop. Isabella and Allan share a smile and knowing looks as they catch each others eye.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Chidingly:)_ “You need to be careful with that one. He’s always finding trouble wherever he goes.”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes, _Father._ ”  
 **Edward:** _(Huffs:)_ “Ha, such cheek.”  
 _(Allan and Will raise their hoods and draw their cloaks around them and head into town as a guard calls out to the townsfolk.)  
_ **Guard:** “Taxes! Taxes! Last day for the King’s levy. Come on, now.”  
 **Guard: 2:** “Taxes!”  
 **Guard:** “We’re here to collect taxes! _(Guards are collecting taxes indiscriminately. They approach a table outside the Trip to Jerusalem Inn as Allan and Will warily look on, frowning.)_ You three, you paid your ale tax?”  
 **Man:** “You what? Ale taxes?”  
 **Guard 2:** “Take them away.”  
 _(Two guards drag the man from the bench.The guards start to rough up the resisting men. Will charges, but Allan holds him back.)  
_ **Allan:** “We can’t help everyone. We got to find my mate’s wife and we got deliveries to make.”  
 _(The guards drag off the tavern men as Allan and Will continue. Elsewhere in the town, a lady is begging, holding her young son by the hand.)  
_ **Woman:** _(to a passer-by:)_ “Spare some coins, sir?”  
 **Allan:** _(Seeing the lady:)_ ”Ah, there she is. Her husband died two nights ago. The Sheriff’s men beat him up. _(Allan steps up behind the woman and swiftly slides a purse into her hand as he passes.)_ It’s a gift from Robin Hood.”  
 _(As she is about to examine its contents, the three guards come round the corner and approach her.)  
_ **Guard:** “She looks like a vagrant to me, and her brat. _(Allan stops and looks back at the woman as the guard grabs the purse.)_ Where’d you steal this from then, eh? Take her away.”  
 **Woman:** “Please, no. It’s all we have! _(Allan gives a quick whistle. Guard 2 turns around.)_ We’re hungry and need food. The kind man gave it to me.”  
 _(Will kicks Guard 2, then he and Allan each punch the other two guards behind him. Another punch each and the guards are down. The townspeople cheer as Allan holds his hands out to the crowd, reveling in the attention. Will hands the purse back to the woman.)  
_ **Will:** “Go, quickly!”  
 **Allan:** “Thank you. Thank you. _(Allan and Will start to walk off to attend to their next errand, but Will almost walks right into another group of guards coming round the corner.)_ Will!”   
_(Allan and Will scramble off in the other direction, pursued by three more guards. Will and Allan run through the town back towards the market. Edward and Isabella watch them run past.)_  
 **Edward:** “See, what did I say? Nothing but trouble.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Smiling:)_ “Wonderful isn’t it?”  
 _(Edward grumbles something, but is generally in good spirits. The pursuing guards almost knock him over if not for Isabella’s hand on his shoulder moving him at the last second.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Hey, watch it!”  
 _(One of the guards stops briefly, recognises Edward and shouts a quick apology over his shoulder as he continues running after the outlaws.)_  
 **Guard:** “Sorry Sir Edward!.”  
 **Edward:** _(Waving him off:)_ “No harm done.”  
 _(Edward turns back towards the stall he was looking at when he hears his name called again.)  
_ **Aliena:** “Edward?”  
 **Edward:** _(Turning around:)_ “Yes? _(He stops still, shocked by the sight of the person before him.)_ Aliena?”  
 _(Aliena nods and gives a small smile.)_

**Locksley.  
** _(Gisborne’s men put an old man in a paddy wagon.)  
_ **Guard:** “Get in there! Get in!”  
 _(Other guards rough up more peasant man, pushing one’s head into a post, throwing one over a table. Another is thrown down in front of Gisborne on his horse.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You owe two shillings.”  
 **Man:** “Mercy, my lord.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You’ve had a week to find it, now pay up! If he has no money, take goods to the value.”  
 **Man:** “Mercy! Mercy!”  
 **Gisborne:** “If he has nothing of value, take him. This is the King’s annual duty to finance his crusade against the heathen. _(Little John appears in the brush outside the village and watches what’s happening.)_ You can’t pay, you go to prison. Sheriff’s decree. No exceptions, no tolerance. Next cottage.”  
 _(Gisborne turns his horse as the guards rough up the man and Robin joins Little John.)  
_ **Robin:** “Gisborne’s men. Now we know why Luke couldn’t make the weapons drop. _(Robin shakes his head, watching as Gisborne’s men continue to kick at the man on the ground.)_ If the King knew what was being done in his name…”  
 _(Meanwhile, Luke and Little Little John are at Luke’s work-bench and Alice approaches the fence between them, watching the activity in the village.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Quietly, with great concern:)_ “Alice.”  
 _(Gisborne arrives.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Ah, the cooper. He owes three shillings.”  
 **Luke:** _(Puts down his tool.)_ “Take what you want. I have no money left to give you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Goods to the value.” _(The guards push Luke aside.)_  
 **Luke:** _(Stepping in front of Gisborne.)_ “Here, here, sir, our… _(Gathers some off the workbench)_ … our tools. That must be worth a few coins. Take them.”  
 _(A guard holds up two recurve bows.)  
_ **Guard 1:** “My lord, weapons.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Well, well, well.”  
 **Little Little John:** “Stop it! Get away from…”  
 **Gisborne:** “Saracen design.”  
 **Little Little John:** “Get off!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Now… _(advances on Luke with arms folded)_ … where does a Locksley cooper learn this type of work? There’s only one Englishman I know that uses a bow like this. _(Grabs Luke’s chin.)_ Collaborate with outlaws and you will be punished like an outlaw. Take him away.”  
 _(Gisborne pushes Luke towards his men.)  
_ **Little Little John:** “No! Papa!”   
_(The guard pulls Little Little John out to Gisborne.)  
_ **Alice:** “No, John!”  
 _(Gisborne grabs Little Little John by the hair. Little John is fuming, barely able to keep himself from running out to help. Robin can’t believe his eyes, either. Luke is dragged to the paddy wagon.)  
_ **Luke:** “Sir, please! I beg you don’t hurt the boy. My apprentice. He’s innocent.”  
 **Gisborne:** “The runt? Oh, we must make an example of him. Take the boy, too.” _(Little John starts to charge but Robin holds him back.)_

**Alice:** “Leave him alone! Take your hands off my son!”  
 **Robin:** “John! John! There are too many.”  
 **Luke:** “He’s innocent!” _(A peasant woman holds Alice back as Little Little John is taken to the wagon.)  
_ **Alice:** “No! Sarah… John!”  
 **Little John:** “He’s my son!”  
 **Robin:** “And we will help him… but not this way.”  
 **Alice:** “John!”  
 _(Little John storms into the forest as Robin continues to watch. Robin notices he’s gone and follows. Gisborne rides off quickly for the castle.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Near Locksley.  
** _(Little John storms through the trees. Robin catches him up and tries to step in front of him.)  
_ **Robin:** “John, stop. We need the others. The coach is too well guarded.”   
**Little John:** “No time!”  
 _(Robin grabs the front of John’s coat.)  
_ **Robin:** “I will not let you do this. It is too reckless.”  
 **Little John:** _(Fiercely:)_ “They have my son!”  
 **Robin:** “I value your life too highly!”  
 **Little John:** “Him I value more!”   
_(Little John punches Robin out cold and runs off after the wagon, leaving Robin on the ground alone. Little John runs down the hill at full speed, attacking the guards. But there are just too many of them, he is knocked down and captured as Luke and Little Little John look on in amazement.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(The Sheriff sits behind the long table with one foot on its edge as Gisborne tries out one of the found recurve bows.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “I’ve had one of these pointed in my face before. Very pretty. What does this have to do with the King’s annual duty?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Sets the bow’s tip on the table, holding it upright.)_ “We found this whilst collecting in Locksley. The man that made it has been supplying Robin Hood.”   
**Sheriff:** “And you have him here, in the dungeons? Ah, well, now you interest me. _(The Sheriff leans forward and motions to Gisborne to give him the bow. He holds it horizontally, string down, inspecting the craftsmanship.)_ Our troops could benefit from this bowmaker’s skill. We must learn from him.”   
**Gisborne:** “Learn? _(The Sheriff turns the bow string up.)_ We should execute him.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Closely inspecting the centre of the bow:)_ “Do I detect a note of sourness in your tone, Gisborne, hm? _(Gisborne turns his head, annoyed with the Sheriff. Glibly:)_ Disillusioned with life as lord of Locksley Manor, hm? Peasants don’t like you very much? Wish Robin Hood would come back? Oh, what a shame.”   
**Gisborne:** “If a peasant defies us, we must punish him. Hard. We must make an example of him in front of the rest. We must make an event of it.”   
_(The Sheriff lets the bow flip string down and runs with Gisborne’s idea.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “An event? Why not? I have some friends coming in from the Royal Court and they’d love some entertainment. I’ll invite all the leaders of the local community too, attendance compulsory. _(Puts down the bow.)_ We should be very creative in our use of punishments. The scourge—I love a good lashing. Mutilation, of course, torture. But right here, right here in the Great Hall. Ah… a Festival of Pain. Oh! Oh!” 

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace. A Quiet Corner.**  
 _(Edward, Aliena & Isabella stand in a quiet corner of the marketplace.)  
_ **Edward:** “I can’t believe you’re here, I thought I’d never see you again.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Nods:)_ “It’s been hard on my own, homeless, destitute. _(Sighs:)_ I barely managed to escape with my life.”  
 **Edward:** _(Emphatically:)_ “I’m so very sorry. I searched for you, I could never find out what happened to you.”  
 **Aliena:** “Let’s just say the Hamleighs were less than kind.”  
 **Edward:** “Any misfortune that came your way I…they took me away back to Nottingham, they threatened my daughter I couldn’t…”  
 **Aliena:** _(Honestly:)_ “I could never blame you, Edward. You were my father’s oldest friend. Whatever guilt you have for that day, please know that I forgive you.”  
 **Edward:** _(Ruefully:)_ “Why should you? When I’ll never forgive myself.”  
 _(Aliena takes Edward’s hand and squeezes it. There is an awkward silence.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Changing the subject:)_ “So, what brings you to Nottingham?”  
 **Aliena:** _(Turning to her:)_ “I’m selling my wool at the market.”  
 **Edward:** _(Curiously:)_ “You are a wool farmer?”  
 **Aliena:** _(Looking to him:)_ “Not quite. I purchase the wool from the farmer at a fair price and transport the wool myself to market.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Impressed:)_ “That’s very clever of you.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Shrugs:)_ “There is not much to it. My days are long and arduous but it pays my way. In fact, I must be getting back to my cart, if I’m to eat tonight.”  
 **Edward:** “Let us escort you to the wool merchant, I know the way.”  
 _(Aliena gives a brief smile and nods. The three of them walk back towards the marketplace.)_  
 ****

**Marketplace.  
** _(The Locksley prisoners, Little John included, are being pushed through towards the castle. They all look towards the commotion.)  
_ **Guard:** “Make way for the prisoners.”  
 _(Allan leads the way into the market, sees his way is blocked and pushes over a cart of bread as Will stops short behind him. Allan barrels into Little John’s shoulder, and the large man lets himself be pushed over by his friend. Meanwhile, Will trips over a rope supporting a canopy as Allan pushes through two spectators. Will jumps quickly to his feet, blocks a punch and punches out a guard as their pursuers enter the market, then recognises Little John.)_   
**Little John:** _(Shakes his head no.)_ “Go!”  
 **Will:** _(Surprised to see him:)_ “Little John?”  
 **Little John:** “Go!”  
 _(As Will turns and runs, Little John throws himself into the lead guard’s knee and punches out another before he is beaten into submission.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Near Locksley.  
** _(Robin blinks and groans. He raises his head, sees where he is, then realises what must have happened.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Sighs.)_ “Ah, John.”  
 _(He follows Little John’s trail down the hill to the ambush site, finds a broken staff and Little John’s two tags on the ground and knows Little John has been captured.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(A hot poker is being pointed by an attendant at Luke, who is hanging from his bound hands. The Sheriff holds his cheek against the cold stone of a pillar.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Most unfortunate. A craftsman like you wasting your skills on outlaws. I’ve always admired artisans. _(Little Little John, crouched in the corner, peeks out from behind his arms, terrified.)_ Make me Saracen war bows like Robin Hood’s, and all this will stop. I might even allow you a little more time to pay your taxes. _(Luke miserably shakes his head. The Sheriff mimics the head shaking and tuts.)_ Such talent… all going to waste. _(Gestures to the jailer.)_ Continue. If he doesn’t speak, well… start with the boy. _(Little Little John buries his head in his arm, petrified as Luke screams. The Sheriff moves over to the cell in which Lincoln is being held. To Lincoln:)_ Having a nice time? Hm? _(Receiving no response, the Sheriff chuckles and moves on to stand by Clarke’s cell.)_ And how are we today, Princess? As you can see, I’m keeping my word. Your savage friend there will not be harmed as long as you are in my custody. Everyone else however… _(He grins and gives a little excited hop and heads for the steps. Calling over his shoulder.)_ Plenty more inmates to come!“  
 _(Clarke shakes her head as the Sheriff leaves, laughing all the way. She turns her attention to Little Little John.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Reassuringly:)_ "Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone harm you.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(From his darkened cell:)_ “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
 _(Clarke looks to Lincoln but cannot see his face. Turning her attention back to Little Little John she gives him a smile but knows their situation is bleak.)_


	2. Reconciliations & Reunions

**Nottingham Castle. Outside the main gate.  
** _(Alice is pleading with a guard to let her in.)  
_ **Alice:** “Please, why won’t you let me through? He’s just a little boy.”   
**Guard:** “No.” _(Marian rides by on horseback, watching.)_  
 **Alice:** “If I could just speak to the Sheriff. I just want to see my son.”   
****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Within sight of the gate, Little John is chained with the other prisoners to the tree. He can see Alice.)  
_ **Alice:** “Why won’t you let me through? I just need to see him.”   
_(Little John lowers his head and tries to duck out of sight. Marian dismounts from her horse, recognises Little John and stares at him as she heads for the side steps. Little John glances up at her in humiliation. Gisborne comes down the side steps and stops when he sees her.)  
_ **Marian:** “It seems the Sheriff is determined to arrest half of Nottingham.”   
**Gisborne:** “Just reminding them of their obligations to the Sheriff and the King… and of their loyalty to the their betters.” _(Gisborne passes Marian, but stops as she continues to protest.)_  
 **Marian:** “Well, if their obligations are higher and higher taxes, is it any wonder they need reminding of their loyalty? They have nothing to give and yet they are being punished.” 

**Sheriff:** _(Coming down the side steps:)_ “Ah, Marian. I thought I heard your voice. Charming as ever, even in dissent. _(Marian scowls at him as the Sheriff looks at the prisoners. Little John keeps his head down.)_ Who is the one who took out the squad of soldiers single handed?”   
**Guard:** _(Points to Little John.)_ “This one, sir.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Glances at Marian.)_ “Mm. Ugly brute. _(Little John warily raises his eyes to scowl at the Sheriff.)_ And yet, I feel I’ve seen him somewhere before. _(Marian stares at the Sheriff with concern. The Sheriff motions to his neck while looking at the guard, silently asking to see if there’s a tag. The guard pulls at Little John’s collar and Little John glares up at him.)_ Do you think he looks like one of Robin Hood’s men, Marian?”   
**Marian:** “Outlaws all look the same to me.”   
**Sheriff:** “Huh.”   
**Guard:** “No necklace, sir.”   
**Sheriff:** “Obviously just a common brute. _(Little John looks up at the Sheriff under his brows.)_ Certainly looks wild enough, though. Not so tough now, are we, eh, wild man? _(Chuckles.)_ Certainly beat some civilisation into you. Roll on tomorrow’s entertainments.”   
**Marian:** “Entertainments?”   
**Sheriff:** “Festival of Pain! And throw that brute into the dungeons, soften him up.” _(Little John glares at the Sheriff.)_

**Nottingham Town. Fleece Market.  
** _(Aliena, aided by Isabella and Edward wheel a cart laden with a full sack of wool toward the fleece merchants.)  
_ **Aliena:** “With this bundle I’m hoping for at least a pound of silver.”  
 **Isabella:** “Nottingham certainly has the crowds, you could get another sack and then another and-”  
 **Edward:** _(Chidingly:)_ “Let’s just get this one paid for first, Isabella.”  
 _(Isabella turns and pokes her tongue out at Edward as they draw nearer to the merchant’s table.)  
_ **Merchant:** _(to two male farmers:)_ “It’s a full sack, but the quality’s poor. I’ll give you a pound, agreed?” _(The farmer’s nod mutely as the merchant hands over the silver. Aliena and Isabella lift the full, heavy sack of wool between them from the cart to the merchants table.)_  
 **Merchant:** “One sack?”  
 **Aliena:** “Yes.”  
 _(The merchant removes a sample of the wool from the sack and inspects it closely.)  
_ **Merchant:** “Hmm. _(smelling the wool.)_ Mixed quality. Half a pound.”  
 **Aliena:** “What? But you gave a full pound for a sack of poor quality.”  
 **Merchant:** “Half a pound, that’s my offer.”  
 **Aliena:** “But this is better wool, you said it yourself!”  
 **Merchant:** “Take it or leave it.”  
 **Aliena:** “Give me what you gave those men.”  
 **Merchant:** “No.”  
 **Isabella:** “Why?”  
 **Merchant:** “Because… _(Looking at both Aliena and Isabella.)_ Nobody pays a girl, what they pay a man. _(Looking Aliena up and down and grabbing her wrist.)_ Unless…” _(Aliena yanks her hand away sharply.)_   
**Isabella:** “I should pummel you senseless you little toad of a man.”  
 **Edward:** “Isabella, that’s enough.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Rounding on Edward:)_ “You agree with this?!” _  
(Edward quickly shuts up. Behind him another vendor arrives with a cart full of wool sacks.)_  
 **Merchant:** _(To Aliena:)_ “Look Miss, I’m doing you a favour here, no one will pay you what I’m willing to pay ya. Go and ask - next!“  
 _(Aliena turns incredulously away from the merchant, fuming at the unfair treatment.)  
_ **Merchant:** “How many sacks, Sir? _(Jack stands mesmerised by Aliena for a moment.)_ Sir, how many sacks?”  
 **Jack:** _(Coming to his senses:)_ “Eleven.”  
 _(The merchant immediately hands over payment of:)  
_ **Merchant:** “Eleven and a half pounds of silver, and twelve pennies.”  
 **Aliena:** “But you didn’t even test it, you didn’t check the bags.”  
 **Merchant:** “He’s a regular customer, I take his word for it.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Having moved over to the cart, has counted the number of sacks.)_ “Wait! There’s only ten - there’s only ten sacks!”  
 **Jack:** “There are ten on the cart, yes. _(Pointing at Aliena’s sack.)_ That’s the eleventh.”  
 **Merchant:** _(Wrapping his arm around Aliena’s sack of wool:)_ “Oh, no no. I’ve already agreed to pay her half a pound for this one.”  
 **Jack:** “But I’m buying it instead. _(Both Aliena and the merchant give Jack puzzled looks.)_ You told her to ask if any other merchants were interested _(The merchant nods.)_ And I am, and I’ll pay her a pound. _(Turning to Aliena:)_ If that suits you?” __  
(Aliena nods mutely and smiles at Jack as the merchant shakes his head. Defiantly, Aliena turns to the merchant, hand outstretched, waiting for her payment.)

**Nottingham Town. Side Street.**  
 _(The foursome are slowly making their way across town, it is a relaxed pace with no discernible direction.)  
_ **Aliena:** “We’ve met before, haven’t we?”  
 **Jack:** “At Shiring, M’lady.”  
 **Aliena:** “Please, I’m no longer a lady. You’re the artist? _(Jack nods.)_ Quite gifted if I remember correctly. _(Looking down at his heavily bandaged hand.)_ What did you do to your hand?”  
 **Jack:** “Oh, I er…I injured it.”  
 **Aliena:** “Is that why you’re selling wool now?”  
 **Jack:** “Temporarily yes, it’s paying my way in the world for the time being.”  
 **Aliena:** “Well I wish you a speedy recovery. _(Playfully)_ I don’t relish the thought of us being competitors.”  
 **Jack:** _(Smiling:)_ “No, milady.”  
 **Edward:** _(Calling from behind the pair:)_ “Aliena? _(Aliena and Jack both turn and stop walking, allowing Edward and Isabella to catch them up.)_ If you’ve no other plans, I would be honoured if you would come stay with me at Knighton. I can offer you a hot bath, clean clothes and a warm bed for the evening. Perhaps even longer if you so wished?“  
 **Aliena:** _(Looking at Edward, seeing that his offer is sincere:)_ "I would like that. I’d love to see Marian again.”  
 **Edward:** “I know that she would love to see you too.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Nodding, turning to Jack:)_ “You’ll join us as well, Jack?”   
**Jack:** _(looks to Edward.)_ “Well I wouldn’t want to impose…”  
 **Edward:** _(At Aliena’s look, smiling:)_ “The more the merrier!”  
 **Aliena:** “It’s settled then, come, tell me about the Cathedral.”  
 _(Jack and Aliena resume their pace and conversation.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Leaning in conspiratorially:)_ “You really are a soft touch.”  
 **Edward:** “Oh, quiet you.”  
 _(Isabella smiles and lets Edward go ahead of her. As they round a corner on the way out of town, she turns and catches a glimpse of someone out of the corner of her eye. It is a tall, imposing man watching her from about twenty feet away. The man smiles smugly at her as he notices her staring at him.)  
_ **Aliena:** _(Calling from around the corner, hidden from the imposing man’s view.)_ “Come on Isabella, keep up.”   
**Isabella:** _(Shaken from her thoughts, Isabella looks to her and calls back.)_ “Coming.”   
_(As she glances back to look at the man again, he has gone. Unnerved by this, Isabella turns and walks quickly to catch up with the others.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Luke leans against Little Little John.)  
_ **Luke:** “When we get out of here, I’ll make you a bow of your own. _(Smiles weakly.)_ I’ll teach you how to use it. We’ll hunt together, just you and me. _(Little John grunts as he is brought in, head and hands in a pillory, and thrown into the cell next to Luke and Little Little John, landing on his back. Little Little John crawls over to the bars dividing them. Little John tries to stand up and finally does. He grunts and growls loudly and grabs the bars of his cell to roar his displeasure at the guards. Little Little John backs away, scared. Little John sees him and his face falls. Luke puts his arm round Little Little John.)_ Forgive the child, friend. He’s frightened, that’s all.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Flatly:)_ "How sweet. _(Standing by Clarke’s cell.)_ One more for you, Princess. My courtyard is getting quite full in preparation for the festivities.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Glibly:)_ “Celebrating your retirement, Sheriff?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Very droll. No, in fact I’m having a few old friends round from the Royal Court. Perhaps you’ll remember them, the Hamleighs? _(Watching Clarke’s face for signs of recognition. His tone light and airy:)_ No? Oh well no matter, they know all about you. Indeed, once I informed them that you were staying here as my guest, they jumped at the chance to pay you a visit. _(As Clarke looks down at the floor, worried.)_ And, seeing as they’re such staunch supporters of your family, Prince John in particular, they said they’d be delighted to escort you back to London. Isn’t that nice of them, hm? _(His demeanor returning to its usual sinister state:)_ Soon you will be returned to your Uncle and out of my hair for good. _(Glancing at Lincoln:)_ Of course, once you are in their custody our little agreement is void. _(Smiles:)_ Just in time to make your savage friend here the showpiece in my theatre of pain. _(Lincoln lunges for the Sheriff, who merely steps backward out of reach.)_ Ta-ta for now, Princess.”  
 _(The Sheriff turns and jogs up the steps, on his way to welcome his despicable guests.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin is formulating a plan to rescue Little John.)  
_ **Robin:** “We need to use our heads. This is not just about John and Clarke.”  
 **Much:** _(Adding:)_ “And Lincoln.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “Luke the cooper was trying to help us, and the boy. We have a responsibility to them, too.”  
 **Djaq:** “I did not know John had a family.”  
 **Much:** “Neither did he until recently.”  
 **Will:** “As soon as the Sheriff realises he’s one of us, he’ll be hanged.”  
 **Robin:** “But that’s the thing. The Sheriff won’t necessarily know.”  
 **Will:** “What, these—” _(Pulls on his tag’s string.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Without these… _(holds up Little John’s tags)_ …he’s just another outlaw.”  
 **Will:** “He has never been just another outlaw. _(Pulls the tag out from under his shirt to hold it up.)_ You think the Sheriff cares if he wears one of these or not?”  
 **Allan:** “He’s right. And I’m not being funny but it weren’t that long ago that we all fought alongside the Sheriff in the Great Hall. And even if the Sheriff is that dense that he doesn’t remember Little John, he’ll hang him anyway.”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns his head and sighs, realising they could be right.)_ “Which is why we need a really good plan.”   
****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.**  
 _(The Sheriff makes his way out to the courtyard to greet his guests from the royal court.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Rushing down the steps, arms outstretched:)_ “Ah Regan and William, how lovely to see you both. I trust you had a pleasant journey?”  
 _(Though neither of them reply, Regan smiles a brief, perfunctory smile while fanning herself as William eyes the Sheriff with an intense glare. The Hamleighs have arrived in Nottingham.)_


	3. Dangerous Dissent

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Marian scolds Gisborne for supporting the Sheriff’s festival. The Sheriff stands near the table behind them.)  
_ **Marian:** “You cannot seriously condone such cruelty.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Softly admonishing:)_ “Marian…”   
**Marian:** “It is not punishment, it is barbaric!”   
**Sheriff:** _(Steps up to Marian with his goblet.)_ “Delicious, is it not, hm? There is an air of poetry about it, the poetry of pain. _(Pokes Gisborne’s shoulder and chuckles. Marian turns her head away from the Sheriff and stands with her head held high.)_ Oh, our peasant’s advocate seems rather upset with me, Gisborne. Shh. Drip, drip, drip. I can hear her heart bleed from here.”   
_(Marian is seething inside, but holds her temper in check. The Sheriff grabs her chin and turns her head to face him.)_   
**Sheriff:** “Fear humbles even the most rebellious spirit, my dear. Robin Hood himself will come to fear me one day, in time. Don’t _(taps Marian’s nose with his finger)_ doubt it.” 

_(The Sheriff goes over to the table which is loaded with sacks of coins. Gisborne follows, as does Marian, keeping a discreet distance behind.)_ **  
Gisborne:** “My lord, do not forget the wagon with the King’s duty leaves for London tomorrow.”   
**Sheriff:** “That is your responsibility, Gisborne. Just make sure it’s secure. Take the whole garrison if needs be. _(Picks up a handful of coins and lets it trickle back down as he speaks.)_ I would hate to be in your shoes if all this fell into outlaws’ hands. Especially after all the trouble we went to collecting it.”   
**Gisborne:** “Is the castle guard sufficient for you entertainments?”   
**Sheriff:** “No, take all you need. I presume you are going to accompany the cart personally?”   
**Gisborne:** “I will take the wagon as far as the Houghton crossroads _(The Sheriff turns away.)_ from there two garrisons from Mansfield will be escorting it as far as London.”   
**Sheriff:** “La-di-da-di-da.”   
**Gisborne:** “Only a fool would attack against such odds.” _(Leaves. Marian is left pondering how she will pass on this information to Robin.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** **Little Little John:** “It’s him. That’s the man that attacked the guards on the road from Locksley.” _(Little John looks up. Luke recognises him, too.)_  
 **Luke:** “You tried to rescue us? What do our tools mean to you?”  
 _(Little John stares at Little Little John, who crawls forward a bit.)  
_ **Little Little John:** “Are you Robin Hood?   
_(Little John looks up, sighs and shakes his head.)_  
 **Little John:** “No.”  
 **Little Little John:** “Then… why?”  
 **Luke:** “Little John, leave the poor man alone.”  
 _(Little Little John turns back to Luke.)  
_ **Little John:** “Psst. It’s all right. You and me… we met before.”   
_(Looks expectantly at Little Little John.)  
_ **Little Little John:** “I don’t remember, sorry.”  
 _(Little John is disappointed and Little Little John goes back to sit with Luke.)_  
 ****

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.  
** _(Jack is sitting outside, rubbing his injured hand when he sees Aliena exit the house, freshly bathed and in a new dress.)  
_ **Jack:** “You look wonderful.”  
 **Aliena:** “Yes, it’s amazing how a hot bath and some borrowed clothes can make all the difference. _(Jack nods and looks down.)_ Thank you.”  
 **Jack:** “The dress suits you.”  
 **Aliena:** “I meant for this morning at the marketplace.”  
 **Jack:** _(Shrugs:)_ “You earned it, you should be paid fairly. _(They share a comfortable silence.)_ So, will you be staying here at Knighton?”  
 **Aliena:** “I’m not sure, it’d be nice to have some company to be around for a change.”  
 **Jack:** “Do you miss the Palace?”  
 **Aliena:** “Oh lord no. I miss my father and I miss the people I lived with but I don’t miss the obligations or the pretensions.”  
 ****

**Knighton Hall. Interior.  
** _(Edward watches the exchange from the window, unable to hear a word but pleased to see Aliena smiling.)  
_ **Isabella:** “I don’t think Walter saw her, Edward. I think she’s safe.”  
 **Edward:** “None of us are safe as long as the Hamleighs are in Nottingham.   
Are you sure it was the henchman?”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes. That man’s face has been burned into my memory. He was a childhood friend of my husband and…well let’s just say Thornton was a lot more generous **_with_** me than he ever was towards me.”  
 **Edward:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “You poor girl. _(Glancing back towards the window:)_ That’s why they mustn’t find Aliena. I swore to her father I would protect her. _(Turning back to Isabella:)_ But I must warn Marian, the Hamleighs are bound to be at the castle and if she challenges them even slightly..”  
 **Isabella:** _(Interjecting:)_ “Guy will protect her.”  
 **Edward:** “Yes, I’m sure he will try, but the Hamleighs are a powerful family. They have the ear of the Prince. _(He sags a little as it dawns on him:)_ That’s why they’re here! To take the Princess back to London with them. It makes perfect sense.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Thinking:)_ “Then I have to go to the castle and warn Marian.”  
 **Edward:** “I couldn’t ask you to risk-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Waving him off:)_ “You and Marian both risked your lives to save me from capture, welcomed me into your home when I was in need, the least I can do is warn her as to who these people are.”  
 **Edward:** “But what about Thornton? If they know the truth about his death-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “My brother blamed Robin Hood and his outlaws for Thornton’s murder. That’s what the Sheriff believes too. Besides, despite everything, Regan Hamleigh was always very cordial to me at court. I can handle them.”  
 **Edward:** _(Nods and returns his attention to the window)_ “Thank you.”

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Allan, in a guard’s uniform, is pushing Will through the town towards the castle gate behind a wagon load of sacks. Robin, in uniform, follows them.)  
_ **Allan:** “Get along there. Go on. _(Alice, leaning by the castle wall, notices them.)_ Get along there.” _(Allan slaps the back of Will’s head with a scourge, whose tails are made of rope.)_  
 **Will:** “That hurt.”  
 **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “Oi! Don’t overdo it, Allan.”  
 _(At the gate, Will ducks his head as the guard confronts them.)  
_ **Guard:** “Hold it there!”  
 **Allan:** “We’ve got another one for t’ dungeon here. All right?”  
 **Guard:** “Go on, then.” _(Allan pushes Will.)_  
 **Allan:** “Come on, then. _(Robin notices Alice.)_ Get along there.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Allan hits Will with the scourge again and Will turns back to protest, but Allan pushes him away.)  
_ **Allan:** “What?” _(A squad of men comes down the side steps.)_  
 **Sergeant:** “Hey, calm down. Where do you think you’re going?”   
**Robin:** “In a peasant’s accent: There’s a prisoner for t’ dungeons.”  
 **Sergeant:** “Well, you’re too late. It’s full. Put him over there with that lot. _(Robin and Allan look over at the trees where prisoners are chained round the tree. The sergeant bends down and looks up into Will’s hooded face, glancing at Allan and Robin.)_ This one seems familiar.”  
 **Robin:** “He’s a known troublemaker.” _(Allan pushes Will over to the tree.)_  
 **Sergeant:** “Chain him up with the others. _(to Robin:)_ Yeah, they’ll all get what’s coming to them… tomorrow.”  
 _(Will looks worriedly at Robin as two guards chain him up. Allan looks at Robin, who makes a frustrated “I don’t know!” face.)  
_ **Will:** _(Quietly to Allan:)_ “Now how do we get in?”  
 _(Allan watches Robin, who is thinking quickly.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Stables.  
** _(Isabella rides in on a horse at a gallop. She dismounts and hurries out of the stables to find Marian.)_

**North exterior corridor.  
** _(Marian heads for the door, lock pick in hand, and checks down the other corridor for guards. She opens the door and the sergeant silently comes up behind her.)  
_ **Sergeant:** “Boo! My lady.”  
 _(Marian tries to hide her shock and stammers an excuse.)  
_ **Marian:** “The prisoners. I heard there were families down there, children. Do they have enough food and water?”  
 **Sergeant:** “This is not some soft inn for their pleasure, my lady.”  
 **Marian:** “That is no reason to ill treat them. _(A bit excitedly:)_ Actually, I thought I might be able to see the wild man. I’m rather intrigued.”  
 **Sergeant:** _(Pretends to think a quick moment.)_ “No. Can’t let you in. Sorry.”  
 _(The sergeant goes through the door and closes it behind him.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Whispering:)_ “Marian!”  
 **Marian:** _(Jumps again:)_ “Oh! Isabella, what’s the matter?”  
 **Isabella:** “No, he sent me to warn you about the Hamleighs, they’re here in Nottingham.”  
 **Marian:** “The Hamleighs? I haven’t heard of any visitors arriving at the castle.”  
 **Isabella:** “Good, keep it that way. Keep as far a distance between yourself and that family as possible.”  
 **Marian:** “I’ve been busy trying to help free Clarke and John, one of the outlaws. _(She holds up the lock pick.)_ But no luck so far.”   
**Isabella:** “I think you should try and keep your head down until the Hamleighs leave, these people don’t mess around.”  
 **Marian:** “Well that won’t be happening, as long as I can help I will.”  
 **Isabella:** “I just rode all the way here to warn you against one thing and now you’re determined to do something even riskier.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles, teasingly:)_ “Aw you rode all the way here to warn me? You hate to ride.”  
 **Isabella:** “Fat lot of good it did me too by the sounds of things.”  
 **Marian:** “I cannot just sit around and do nothing - we’re talking about torture here. _(Noticing Isabella’s annoyed expression.)_ I do appreciate the sentiment though.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Yeah I’ll bet. So what’s the plan-”  
 **Gisborne:** “Ah Isabella, good I was just going to send someone to come fetch you.” _(Marian thinks quickly and slides the pick into the candle stand by the door.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Fetch me? I am not a dog, Guy.”  
 **Gisborne:** “The Sheriff wants to see you, do not keep him waiting.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Sighing an exaggerated sigh:)_ “Fine!” _(She leaves.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian?”  
 **Marian:** _(Quickly turns around. Stammering:)_ “Guy. I was just looking for my portmanteau. I-I don’t know whether they…took it from the horse already or… where—”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I will have it brought to your room. _(Marian forces a smile.)_ I’m glad you decided to stay. I like to think some time spent away from Knighton Hall will be good practice for when you move to Locksley with me.“  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles.)_ “May I pass?”  
 _(Gisborne steps aside. Marian leaves towards the main doors to go back to her chamber. Gisborne leans over the side of the corridor and sees Allan and Robin below, Robin leaning against a low branch and Allan standing beside him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Oi! You! Got a job for you. _(Allan steps around the tree to face Gisborne.)_ Not you… shirker. _(Points at Robin.)_ Have the Lady Marian’s portmanteau taken from her horse in the stables and follow me with it to her chamber.”  
 **Robin:** _(Lazily:)_ “Yes, my lord.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Quickly! _(Robin walks off towards the stables as Allan resumes his place.)_ Oi. _(Allan turns to Gisborne. Looking at a cart parked beyond the tree:)_ Are those the sacks of grain from Locksley?”  
 **Allan:** “Er… yeah.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Well, move them into the stores, then. _(Allan nods.)_ Now!”  
 _(Allan goes to the cart as Gisborne leaves.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s Quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff sits behind his desk, as he meets with the Hamleighs.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “I believe you are to be congratulated, young man. Word of your conquests on behalf of Prince John has been most impressive.”  
 **William:** “Many of the Prince’s enemies have fallen at my feet. Any and all dissenters will be caught and dealt with.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Wonderful. Wonderful news. My er…condolences on your father’s death. _(Regan looks down a moment, her face unreadable.)_ An ague can be so unpredictable. He was a loyal subject.”  
 **Regan:** “As is my son, Vaisey.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Clearly.”  
 **William:** “As I hope to be as the new Earl of Shiring.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, quite. I believe there is a problem in regards to you claiming your rightful place?”  
 **Regan:** “It would appear that due to the former Earl’s inability to produce a living male heir, and his close friendship with King Richard…”  
 **William:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Shiring has been left to Bartholomew’s daughter Aliena.”  
 **Sheriff:** “A woman in charge of an entire region of England? Ridiculous.”  
 **Regan:** “And as their law states that only a family member can claim the rights to rule the land..”  
 **Sheriff:** “You need William here to marry the girl?”  
 **Regan:** “Indeed.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Smiling:)_ “Forgive me but, if the girl is missing why not simply claim the land as your own?”  
 **William:** “The people of Shiring are aware of their bylaws and without a legal, lawful inheritor of the land…”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Finishing the thought:)_ “There would be a revolt. And what good is having land without people to rule over? Yes I can appreciate your predicament now. _(There is a knock at the door and Isabella enters.)_ Ah, Lady Thornton welcome, I trust you remember my honoured guests here?”  
 **Isabella:** “Of course My Lord. William, Regan how are you both?”  
 **Regan:** “On common footing I believe, dear girl. Your darling James is dead?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Looking down for a moment:)_ “Yes it was a terrible shock, those damned outlaws. _(Looking up at Regan:)_ Common footing? Don’t tell me Lord Percy-”  
 **William:** _(Interrupting, heatedly:)_ “Yes, my father is dead but the more pressing matter is the distressing news we received upon our arrival.”   
**Sheriff:** “You see my dear, it has come to my guests attention that you have been spotted socialising with our friend Lord Edward of Knighton.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Innocently:)_ “Well, he is to be family my Lord.”  
 **William:** _(Snapping:)_ “He is a dissident to the Prince!”  
 _(Isabella is shaken by William’s outburst.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Interjecting:)_ “Actually, it would appear not. Sir Edward was the man responsible for capturing the Princess for us. _(To Isabella:)_ Isn’t that right, Isabella?”  
 **Isabella:** “Absolutely my Lord. I witnessed her capture myself.”  
 **Sheriff:** "Well there now, you see? One big happy family. The old man has seen the error of his ways and decided to join the winning team.”  
 _(William is not so easily swayed and walks slowly towards Isabella with an unnervingly intense look on his face.)  
_ **William:** “Lady Thornton, I would consider it a personal favour if you were able to keep us informed of all contact Sir Edward has with _anyone_ during the duration of our stay here in Nottingham. _(Puts his hand on her shoulder and discreetly squeezes, causing Isabella pain. She_ _nods quickly, clearly intimidated by the man in front of her.)_ Thank you.”  
 _(William smiles at her malevolently then, removing his hand from Isabella’s shoulder, turns and both Hamleighs leave the Sheriff’s quarters.)_


	4. Getting To Know You

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Gisborne and Robin, disguised as a guard and carrying Marian’s luggage, make their way to Marian’s chamber. Gisborne knocks on the door. Marian is tying a small scroll and doesn’t look up.)  
_ **Marian:** “Come in!” _(Gisborne and Robin enter.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian, your things. _(to Robin:)_ Over there. _(Points to Marian’s table. Robin carries in Marian’s portmanteau past the bed, avoiding Gisborne’s eye as he enters. He loudly drops the bags at Marian’s feet.)_ Careful, you clumsy oaf! _(Marian looks up at the noise and gasps as she realises who it is. Robin lowers his head, with a “be careful and downplay it” look.)_ Marian?“ _(Robin mouths a shh!)  
_ **Marian:** _(Leans back to look around Robin at Guy, but cannot quite suppress her delight.)_ "I am quite well. _(to Robin:)_ Could you put them over there, by the bed?” _(Robin winks and complies. Marian rolls her eyes at his impudence and tries to hide her smile from Gisborne. Robin dumps her bags next to Gisborne and starts to pass him towards the door.)_

**Gisborne:** “Wait.”   
_(Marian looks up, hoping Robin has not been discovered. Robin stands haughtily behind Gisborne’s shoulder where she can see him.)_   
**Gisborne:** _(to Marian:)_ “Perhaps there is something else I can do for you?”   
**Marian:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Nothing. Thank you.” _(Gisborne, barely looking at Robin, jerks his head towards the door, meaning for Robin to leave. Robin bows to Marian,who must hide another smile, then turns and leaves just as Gisborne is about to do the same, but Gisborne turns back.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian, erm, for some time now —”   
**Marian:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I thought I would rest before dinner.”   
**Gisborne:** “Hear me out, please.”   
_(Robin, peeks out from behind the jamb. Marian sees him and smiles. Gisborne notices her seemingly strange behaviour.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Is there something the matter?”   
**Marian:** “No, I am a little out of sorts, that is all.”   
_(Robin ducks behind the jamb as Gisborne turns to the door, then decides to try again.)_

**Gisborne:** “Since we came to our understanding, you have been constantly in my thoughts. _(Approaching her:)_ Without you, I no longer feel… quite whole.”   
_(Robin peeks out again, frowning with a jealous look.)  
_ **Marian:** “Please, Sir Guy, I would rather not talk about this now.”   
**Gisborne:** “Don’t send me away. _(He reaches out a hand to Marian, who reluctantly takes it and stands to face him.)_ We should be spending more time together, so that we can understand each other better. I want to know you.”   
**Marian:** “I am sorry. I cannot.”   
**Gisborne:** “Marian. _(Gisborne reaches around Marian’s waist in an effort to pull her into an embrace.)_ Be with me.”   
_(Robin has to keep himself from interfering.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Pushing down Gisborne’s arm:)_ “Please, Guy, not now.”   
_(Moves past him into the room.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Sighs.)_ “Perhaps you will at least think over what I’ve said.”   
_(Gisborne leaves the room and closes the door behind him.)_

_(Once the door is closed, Marian smiles and heads to the door. She opens it, fully expecting Robin to be there, but the corridor is empty. She looks right and left to be sure. Disappointed, she steps backwards into the room and closes the door. Behind her, Robin steps out from behind a tapestry covering the second door to the room and repeats Gisborne’s earlier words.)_   
**Robin:** “Please don’t send me away. _(Marian smiles brightly and turns to Robin.)_ We should definitely be spending more time together.” _(Chuckles.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Luke is still sleeping. Little Little John sits by the bars, talking with his father.)  
_ **Little Little John:** “I thought they would kill him, but still he would not tell them what they wanted.”  
 **Little John:** “Brave man.”  
 **Little Little John:** _(Glances at Luke.)_ “Him I like. _(Little John smiles slightly.)_ Did you know my mother? _(Little John nods.)_ I don’t remember you. Unless… Mother said I dreamt it. There was a man once. He came to our house. He was from the forest.”  
 **Little John:** “That was real. That was me.”  
 **Little Little John:** “What’s your name?”  
 **Little John:** _(Hesitates.)_ “I did know your mother once.”  
 **Little Little John:** “My father, he was big. A giant. Bigger than you, even. Though… I never knew him.”  
 **Little John:** _(Looks at his son sadly. Earnestly:)_ “John. _(Little John holds out his hand and Little Little John takes it.)_ We will get out of here. I promise you.”  
 _(Further inside the dungeons, Clarke leans against the bars of her cell, trying to speak with Lincoln.)  
_ **Clarke:** "I know things don’t look great right now but I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(From the darkness:)_ “When I was little I came upon an English soldier in the woods. He was badly injured and so I gave him my food and water so he would survive the night. I came back the next day and the day after that, each time giving him food and water. Once his strength returned I helped him back to my camp to see the healer. When my father learned what I had done do you know what happened?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Softly:)_ “No.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Leaning out of the shadows to reveal his face:)_ “My father made me kill the soldier. _(At Clarke’s anguished reaction:)_ The world has always been trying to turn me into a monster, Clarke. No matter what your Sheriff does to me I won’t let him turn me into that. Not when I have so much to lose.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Simply:)_ “Octavia.”  
 _(Lincoln nods then wordlessly slinks back into the darkness as he hears someone coming down into the dungeons. Regan Hamleigh appears at the bottom of the steps. Sneering, she makes her way over to Clarke’s cell.)  
_ **Regan:** “It’s been a long time, Princess, my how you’ve grown. _(Clarke looks up at her but says nothing:)_ Perhaps you don’t remember me or my family. That’s fine, I wouldn’t expect you too given all you’ve been through. But all that’s over with now. My son and I have come to take you home to your Uncle. To the safety and security of his loving arms. _(Clarke snorts at this, as Regan continues, mostly to herself:)_ And once we deliver you safely back where you belong, the Prince will reward us. He will install William as the rightful Earl of Shiring and my dear son will not have to marry that harlot.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Speaking up:)_ “So that he can remain yours forever. _(As Regan looks down at her quizzically:)_ I do remember you, Regan. I also remember the rumours that circulated the Court.”  
 **Regan:** “What rumours?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Smirking:)_ “That Regan Hamleigh loves her son a little too much. _(As Regan’s jaw drops:)_ That you would do anything for him, be anything for him that he desires. _(Getting to her feet and pressing her face between the bars:)_ And that your own desires go far beyond Motherly love.”  
 **Regan:** _(Raging:)_ “That’s enough! It’s clear to me that all this time spent in the wilderness has made you mad. _(Glancing and pointing at Lincoln:)_ As wild and feral as that savage over there. Well no matter, Princess. Once Prince John has you, the Hamleighs will get what they deserve, once and for all!”  
 _(Regan storms out of the dungeons as Clarke smirks after her.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian and Robin sit with their backs to a window in her room.)  
_ **Marian:** “You’re mad to be here at all. Extra guards have been laid on. The place is full of prisoners. You know about the Sheriff’s plans for tomorrow? The punishments?”   
**Robin:** “Yes. And I intend to stop it.”   
**Marian:** “With what? You are few against many.”   
**Robin:** _(Confidently:)_ “We few have proved quite effective in the past. We will rescue them, all of them.What about you? You can’t tell me you’re not here to rescue Clarke.”  
 **Marian:** “Of course I am, I just haven’t figured out how yet.”  
 **Robin:** _(Teasingly:)_ “Take your time.”  
 **Marian:** _(Defensively:)_ “Well how are you going to save John and the other prisoners then?”  
 **Robin:** _(Quietly, less surely:) “_ I have a plan—well, half a plan, I think.”   
**Marian:** _(Nudging him:)_ “How, Robin?”  
 **Robin:** _(Looking straight out:)_ “I never give up… on anyone.”   
**Marian:** _(Hinting at her situation:)_ “You may discover it is too late for some. _(Robin looks at her questioningly. Marian continues, deliberately changing the direction of the conversation.)_ I mean, the way the prisoners have been treated, most of them are beyond help. The bowmaker of Locksley has already been tortured. _(Robin scoffs, holding in his anger.)_ Guy wanted a special example made of him. He is the first to be punished.”   
**Robin:** _(Jealously:)_ “Yet he plays the gallant gentleman and he does so want to know you.”   
**Marian:** “You should be glad. It is because I know him I am able to tell you the revenue wagon leaves tomorrow for London with the King’s annual duty.”   
**Robin:** _(Shakes his head, not seeing the relevance)_ “And?”   
**Marian:** “And the Sheriff thinks you will try to save your friend the bowmaker whilst the wagon leaves unchallenged.”   
**Robin:** _(Thinks, nodding, then stands.)_ “Right. I have a plan. It will have to be while the festival is happening for it to work though.”  
 **Marian:** “Actually, that may work. Robin, I have a favour to ask you.”   
**Robin:** “I’m listening.”  
 **Marian:** “Isabella came to me earlier and told me that the Hamleighs are here in Nottingham. They view my father as a dissenter to Prince John and I fear for his safety while I stay here tonight.”  
 **Robin:** “Alright. _(Thinking:)_ I’ll go get what we need for my plan to work then I’ll send Allan, Much and Djaq to protect Knighton. But we’ll all need to be back in place by dawn tomorrow morning.”  
 **Marian:** _(Relieved, sincerely:)_ “Thank you, Robin.”


	5. Change of Plans

**Nottingham Town. Behind the Trip to Jerusalem Inn.  
** _(Much and Djaq wait with two horses. Djaq is stroking the nose of hers.)  
_ **Much:** “Well, where are they? He said don’t be late. I mean, what if he can’t rescue Little John? What if the Sheriff’s hanged him already? I mean, we-we’ve been late once before.”   
**Djaq:** _(Exasperatedly:)_ “Just shut up! OK? Shut up.”   
**Much:** “Sorry.”   
****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Alice tries again to get admission to the castle.)  
_ **Alice:** “I have money. It’s only a few coins but if you let me through…”   
**Guard:** _(Takes the coins and shoves her.)_ “Go home, woman.”   
**Alice:** “Please! I want my son.” _(The Sheriff and Gisborne walk through the courtyard and halfway up the steps.)_   
**Sheriff:** “Now, I’d like to sit on the right-hand side of Marian, so I can actually see what a bleeding heart looks like.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Glumly:)_ “Of course, my lord, whatever you wish.”   
_(Alice sees the Sheriff and runs in before the guard can stop her.)  
_ **Alice:** “My son!”   
**Guard:** “Oi! You can’t go in there!”   
_(The Sheriff and Gisborne turn towards the gate.)  
_ **Alice:** “My son. You have imprisoned him.”   
**Sheriff:** “Get that woman out of here!”   
**Alice:** “He was arrested in Locksley this morning. He’s just a boy.”   
**Sheriff:** “What’s she saying?”   
**Gisborne:** “This is the business of the bowmaker and his boy. The outlaw collaborators.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, and this is the mother of the child?”   
**Gisborne:** “Mm.”   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, come, have some compassion Gisborne. Surely she should be allowed to see her son. Such insistent maternal concern. Well, it should stir… pity. Such a pretty face. Hm? _(Will is watching, guessing what will happen next.)_ It should inspire our respect…but this one, however, conceals deceit, disloyalty. So, take her away… have her put in the cell with her son and the cooper.”   
_(The guards drag her off as Will silently fumes.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(to the prisoners under the tree:)_ “One bad apple in a family, and we punish the whole barrel.” 

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Alice is pushed into the cell with Luke and her son.)  
_ **Little Little John:** “Mother!I knew you’d come. _(Little Little John crawls over to her. Alice hugs him fiercely. Little John backs into the shadows.)_ What’s going on? What’s happening?”  
 **Alice:** “I’m staying with you now. _(Sees Luke and goes to him.)_ Luke, what have they done to you?”  
 **Luke:** ”John has been looking after me.”  
 **Little Little John:** “Is he badly hurt?”  
 **Alice:** “We’ll get him out of here.”  
 **Little Little John:** “That’s what my friend said.”  
 **Alice:** “Your friend?”  
 **Little Little John:** “It wasn’t a dream. The man from the forest. _(Little Little John pulls Alice over to Little John’s cell.)_ The one that came to our house. _(Little John sits in the shadows. Little Little John holds his hand out to him.)_ Psst. Come on. _(Little John reluctantly leans forward into the light. Alice gasps in shock.)_ What’s the matter?”  
 _(Everybody stares for a long moment.)  
_ **Alice:** “You’re alive.”  
 _(Little John leans back into the shadows.)_  
 ****

**The dungeon door.  
** _(Robin works the lock pick free from the candle stand.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Looking up:)_ “Thank you, Marian.”   
****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Allan circles the tree as Robin comes down the side steps to Will, who stands. Neither looks at the other.)  
_ **Will:** _(Facetiously whispers:)_ “So, you’re going to leave me here locked up all night?”   
**Robin:** _(Looks at Will. Playfully but honestly:)_ “Yes.”   
**Will:** “You’re meant to say, “No, we’re here to free you.” Stuff like that.“   
**Robin:** "Don’t worry. There’s a good reason for it. _(Hands the pick to Will)_ Now, take this lock pick. A friend of mine told me where to find it. Tomorrow morning, during this Festival of Pain _(Will slides the pick up his sleeve.)_ you will help John and these other prisoners escape. Do you think these men are with us?”   
**Will:** “They’ve got nothing else to lose.” _  
(Both are silent as they watch a squad come down the side steps.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’ll get word to Much and Djaq. I’ll come back tonight.”   
_(Allan shrugs at Will and pushes him back down.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
Djaq: **“Where is Little John?”   
**Robin:** “There’s been a change of plan.”   
**Much:** “Change of plan?”   
**Robin:** “I found the distraction we needed.”   
**Much:** “We’re still rescuing the Princess and Little John?”   
**Robin:** “Of course we are! _(Pauses. Doubtfully, getting weaker as the list grows:)_ And Luke the bowmaker… and the boy and… Alice Little… and all the other prisoners. Oh… and the tax money?”   
**Much:** “Not a big change, then…” _(Robin shrugs.)_

**Nottingham Castle. North exterior corridor.  
** _(Robin and Allan sneak through the corridor.)  
_ **Allan:** “Why do we want the sacks of grain?”  
 **Robin:** “So Gisborne can take **_them_** to London.”  
 _(They walk down the corridor and Robin turns left.)  
_ **Allan:** “No, Robin. Stores are down near the kitchens, this way.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes head.)_ “First things first. We secure the revenue money. Come on.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
Alice: **_(to Little John:)_ “You let me believe you were dead.”  
 **Little John:** “I was outlawed. If I’d stayed—”  
 **Alice:** _(Interrupting:)_ “You might have seen your son born, and provided for your family. Where were you those winters your baby son was sick with hunger? Or the first summer he had to work alongside me in the field so we could earn enough to buy a loaf of bread? Where were you _[points to her son’s leg]_ when the Sheriff’s guard did that to his leg? _(Little John stares, not knowing what else to say. to Little Little John:)_ When you were younger, before they told me your father was dead, I used to tell you he would come home to us one day, because I wanted to believe it myself. _(Little John backs away.)_ And then every time you heard a horse pass through the village, you’d run out to see who it was, just in case. The Sheriff’s mounted guard… _(pulls Little Little John’s head into her…)_ would not stop for a peasant boy standing in the road.”  
 **Little John:** _(Steps forward.)_ “Listen, you would have been outlawed, too. It was better just to… to die.”  
 **Alice:** “We could have started again somewhere else. A new name. I would have followed you anywhere, John. _(A tear falls from Little John’s eye.)_ Not that it matters. We’re all outlaws here, and tomorrow we shall suffer for it.”   
****

**Nottingham Castle. Storeroom.  
** _(Two soldiers are in the room with a table heaped with money sacks. Robin and Allan enter, talking.)  
_ **Robin:** “The back parry originates in Fiorentina. You’ve got to master that one first, Niall. _(to guards:)_ We’ve come to relieve you lot.”  
 **Guard:** “You’re early.”  
 **Allan:** “Hey, cheer up, lads. Get the night off.”  
 **Guard:** “What are you on about?”  
 _(As one guard reaches for his sword, Robin and Allan punch them out and laugh at their antics. Allan walks over to the table.)  
_ **Allan:** “Oh-ho! Look what I found.”  
 _(Picks up two recurve bows next to the money sacks.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on. _(Picks up a sack of money.)_ Let’s get to work. _(He and Allan fill their arms with sacks.)_ Grab these.”  
 **Allan:** “Lovely money.” 

**Knighton Hall. Interior.  
** _(Jack & Aliena are talking downstairs talking in main room as Edward rests asleep upstairs.)  
_ **Aliena:** “Are you happy, Jack?”  
 **Jack:** _(Considering:)_ “Am I happy? I think so - especially when I’m at work. When I’m at work I hear these voices.”  
 **Aliena:** “Whose? _(playfully:)_ The voices of angels, are you some kind of Saint?”  
 **Jack:** “No, voices from the stone when I carve it. It tells me where to cut it.”  
 **Aliena:** “So the stone speaks to you?”  
 **Jack:** “Not the stone but what it wants to be. So a Saint or a Gargoyle or the tinest corner of the Cathedral it doesn’t even have to have a face. It could be a line or a design or the curve of an arch.. _(He walks closer to Aliena, struggling to put into words what he feels when working:)_ It’s…it’s not a voice, it is an image but it’s the sound of an image so… _(Looking at Aliena smiling at him.)  
_ I can’t describe it! _(They share a laugh as Jack continues:)_ I just know that, _(Motioning with his hands)_ when my chisel hits the rock, the rock is in tune. It’s a song. That’s it. It’s a song of what will be.”  
 _(They stare at each other for a moment.)  
_ **Aliena:** “How very fortunate you are.”   
_(Jack moves forward, places his hands on either side of Aliena’s face and kisses her deeply. As the kiss continues, Isabella rushes into the doorway but her message dies on her tongue as she witnesses the fervent kiss before her. Deciding that everyone seems safe enough for the time being, she retreats back outside, closing the door behind her.)_

_(Isabella walks back around the house deciding to try and catch her breath and cool down a bit but is confronted by Walter stalking towards her.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Stay back! I mean it.”  
 **Walter:** “Honey, hush. We all need friends here. I could be a friend to you. _(He reaches for her and Isabella backs away.)_ Hard to get. I like that…”  
 _(Isabella turns and runs the opposite direction, where she sees Djaq and Much riding towards them. The outlaws both dismount and Isabella stands behind them.)  
_ **Much:** “Hey, you! Stay away from her, that’s Lady Thorn-”  
 **Walter:** _(Smiling:)_ “Oh I know exactly who she is, we’re well aquainted. _(To Isabella:)_ Ain’t that right sugar britches?” _(Isabella scowls at him.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Intimidated by the sheer size of Walter:)_ “We’re not going to let you harm her or anyone else.”  
 **Walter:** “Is that right little boy? I’d like to see you try and stop me.”  
 **Allan:** “Oi!”  
 _(Walter turns towards Allan who clocks him with a right hand, which staggers the big man but doesn’t send him down. Allan looks pleadingly at Much and Djaq as Walter stalks towards him. Much pulling and grabbing at Walter’s ankles as Djaq jumps on his back. This doesn’t deter Walter as he has his sights set on Allan. He shrugs Djaq off his back, landing on top of Much with an “Oomph”. Allan closes his eyes and readies himself for a pounding when Walter raises his arm to strike. But the strike does not come, after a moment Allan opens his eyes to see Octavia stood over Walter, sword in hand.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Relieved:)_ “Cheers for that. _(Looking down at his hand and shaking it.)_ I’m not being funny, but I think I broke my hand on his jaw!”  
 **Octavia:** _(Still watching the unconscious Walter:)_ “I’ve fought bigger.”  
 **Djaq:** “Quick, lets get him inside before anyone sees us.”  
 _(Isabella and Djaq lead Octavia, Much and Allan as they carry the KO'ed Walter back towards Knighton Hall.)_

**On the road to Nottingham. Night.**  
 _(William Hamleigh is waiting upon his horse as riders bearing torches approach, heading the group of men is a man with long dark hair dressed in black with gold clasps on his cloak.)  
_ **William:** “Bishop Waleran.”  
 **Waleran:** “William _(Offers his hand, adorned with a gold, bejewelled ring. William leans down and kisses his hand in deference.)_ Such a shame about you and Aliena. While man thinks best, God knows better.”  
 **William:** _(Biting his tongue:)_ “Shall we?”  
 **Waleran:** “By all means, lead us to Nottingham.”  
 ****

**Knighton Hall. Interior. Night.**  
 _(Aliena and Edward are having a heated exchange.)_  
 **Aliena:** “Why didn’t you tell me the Hamleighs were in Nottingham?”  
 **Edward:** “I did not wish to worry you. I believed they were only here for the Sheriff’s festival tomorrow.”  
 **Aliena:** “And what, I should stay hidden until they leave?”  
 **Edward:** _(Sighs:)_ “Judging by your tone I assume that would be too much to ask?”  
 **Aliena:** “I’m through running from these people, Edward.”  
 **Edward:** “You know how powerful they are, they have the ear of the Prince and powerful allies.”  
 **Aliena:** “Then stay here. _(Looking over Edward’s shoulder and addressing Isabella:)_ I’m going with you to Nottingham tomorrow. _(Isabella nods. Returning her attention to Edward:)_ I shall not run from them again.”   
_(Aliena climbs the stairs to wash up for dinner. Edward sighs in exasperation and turns to see the smile on Isabella’s face.)_  
 **Edward:** “Oh quiet you. _(Resignedly:)_ Come on, there’s dinner to prepare.”

**Knighton Hall. Interior. Night.  
** _(The group are gathered together around the dining room table, eating, drinking and generally in good moods. Edward, as ever, is cautiously concerned about things going wrong.)  
_ **Edward:** _(To Much:)_ “Are you sure he can’t free himself?” _(Pointing at the door where Walter is tied up in the pantry. Much tries to reply through a mouth full of food but Djaq beats him to it.)_  
 **Djaq:** “He’s tied with good, strong Saracen knots. No Englishman would know how to escape them.”  
 **Edward:** _(Relaxing a bit:)_ “Excellent.” _  
(Djaq takes some rolls and some more water from the pitcher beside her and leaves the room._ _Further down the table, Aliena is reading Allan’s palm.)_  
 **Aliena:** “See now this line here is your love line. Oh and I see you have many female admirers.” _(Isabella laughs.)  
_ **Allan:** “What’s so funny about that? Don’t you admire me?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Teasingly:)_ “Not as much as you admire yourself.”  
 **Aliena:** “I do. I think what you do with Robin Hood _(Looking around at all of the outlaws)_ is to be admired.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Raising her glass:)_ “To Robin Hood and his merry men!”  
 _(Djaq, Much and Allan smile and nod as Jack, who’d been observing from the end of the table moves to have his palm read by Aliena.)  
_ **Aliena:** “Ah, your hand is healing nicely. Oh how odd, your love line is split. _(Indicates with her finger.)_ and marked with little crosses. You love two women Jack who treat you very badly.”  
 **Jack:** “Two?”  
 **Aliena:** “Mistress Work and Mother Church.”  
 _(They both share a laugh.)_  
 ****

**Stables.  
** _(Octavia sits alone in the moonlight as Djaq enters the stables from the house.)  
_ **Djaq:** "I thought you might be hungry.”  
 _(Djaq offers Octavia the bread, which she takes after a moment.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Flatly:)_ “Thanks.”  
 _(As Octavia returns her gaze towards the moon, Djaq leans against a support beam and watches the warrior.)  
_ **Djaq:** “You are worried about Lincoln?”  
 **Octavia:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “It’s not just that. I thought we’d both be rid of this by now. The fighting, the constant struggle. _(Glancing at Djaq then back at the moon:)_ Lincoln saved my life the first day we met. I’d fallen down a hill while out hunting by myself, trying to prove myself to my brother. _(Shakes her head at the memory.)_ Lincoln found me and brought be back to his home and tended my wounds. I’d never known anyone like him before and he scared me a little. He kept me prisoner in a cave or at least I thought he was. It was only after I escaped that I realised he was keeping me safe from his people. _(At Djaq’s look:)_ We were from rival clans. When my brother found me he made me tell him where Lincoln was. My brother and his friends caught and tortured Lincoln until I freed him. A short time later the Commander united all the clans and we moved forward here to England. As we travelled, Lincoln and I became very close. _(Sighs:)_ We fell in love and decided that as soon as we could we’d both leave our people and start a new life together. _(Looking at Djaq:)_ That all changed the moment Clarke asked us for an audience with our leader.”  
 **Djaq:** “We will find a way to save them, Octavia. I have faith in Robin, you should too.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’m not relying on faith. I’m getting Lincoln out of there by any means necessary. _(Looking to Djaq:)_ A warrior doesn’t mourn the dead until the war is over.”  
 _(Octavia takes a large bite of the bread as Djaq watches her closely.)_


	6. Reversal of Fortune

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall. The next morning.  
** _(The Sheriff sits on a chair on a dais under the balcony, facing a line of peasants in front of the fireplace. In front of them stands a covered table. The nobles Waleran, Regan and William Hamleigh sit in rows on the other side of the hall, facing the peasants. To the Sheriff’s right is an empty chair and Marian sits on his left. Isabella and Aliena enter the Great Hall and make their way towards the dias, the Sheriff gets up and moves to greet them. Marian notices Aliena who is wearing a familiar, yet resplendent dress.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Isabella my dear, how wonderful of you to come, and your friend here clearly needs no introduction.”  
 **Isabella:** “Lord Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, may I introduce to you Lady Aliena of Shiring.”  
 _(Aliena looks around the room, taking in the scene before her. The Hamleighs and Waleran all stand and look stunned at her brazenness. Aliena sees them but turns her attention momentarily to the Sheriff, smiles and curtseys.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Yes, your reputation proceeds you milady.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Non-plussed:)_ “Oh my, I do hope I am not infamous. _(As the Sheriff begins to reply:)_ Never mind I don’t wish to stay long, if you’ll excuse me.”  
 _(Wasting no time at all, Aliena makes a direct path towards the Hamleighs, Bishop Waleran discreetly stepping back and away from them.)_  
 **Aliena:** “That’s not happiness to see me is it William? _(William silently fumes.)_ No matter, I merely came to deliver you this message. I am returning to Shiring, to reacquire my lands and to rid my people of the Hamleigh scurge.“  
 **Regan:** _(Outraged:)_ “Why you little-”  
 **Aliena:** “Be quiet you crone. _(William reaches for his sword.)_ Yes go on, do it, strike me down in front of all the nobles gathered here today, show them what sort of a man William Hamleigh is. _(She moves even closer to him, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she confronts her tormentor.)_ God will see the right of this, you’ll burn in the fires of hell for all eternity. _(The light goes out of William’s eyes, his anger dissipates to be replaced by fear, fear of what in his heart he believes to be true.)_ There you’ll pay for what you’ve done to me and my family.” _(Aliena stands firm, unflinching eye to eye with William. It is William who blinks first and moves past her on his way out of the Great Hall.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Grabbing Regan by the arm:)_ “Your servant Walter was assaulted by some outlaws and is currently tied to a post in the town square.” _(Regan jerks her arm away and follows her son quickly out of the hall.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “My friends! Don’t go, you’ll miss all the festivities! _(Turning towards the pair.)_ Well you ladies certainly know how to make an entrance. Very well, take your seats.” _  
( _Aliena nods to Isabella and follows the Hamleighs from a discreet distance out of the hall toward the dungeons.__ At the far end of the room is a covered contraption and in front of it, a bed of hot coals. The Sheriff addresses the room.) 

**Sheriff:** “Good morning, everybody, and welcome to my Festival of Pain. I want to talk to you about community taxes. Taxes are a fact. _(Will, his hands shackled behind him, fishes the pick out from his sleeve and finds the keyhole with his finger.)_ The cost of living in a free country. Now, if you do not pay your taxes then you sacrifice that freedom and must be punished accordingly. _(Marian watches, scowling slightly. The Sheriff pulls Little Little John up by his hair as his father winces, unable to do anything.)_ Is this going to help our beloved King in Acre, hm? _(The Sheriff puts him down and grabs the back of Little John’s hair, chuckling evilly.)_ A clue. Noooo. Those who understand this… … they will survive. For those who defy me, well… _(Walks forward, pulling a rope which lifts the cover off the contraption, revealing Lincoln who is already strapped to it. Points back at it with his finger.)_ …the chair of delight.”  
 _(As the Sheriff continues to talk Marian is dismayed by the Sheriff’s cruel antics.)_ These prisoners do not pay their way. _(Points at Luke, Alice and her son.)_ They help those that seek to undermine my authority. _(Putting his head in an iron spiked ring suspended from the ceiling:)_ Therefore, they must all be punished. _(Makes a strained face as he squeezes the ring in, then lets it go and giggles.)_ Now… _(The Sheriff clicks his fingers and a guard hurries over.)_ … do you think that they’re the only ones to suffer? Do you? _(He and the guard remove the cover from the table to reveal it loaded with torture instruments. The nobles and prisoners gasp again.)_ No, no, no. No, because they do not pay their dues, we, _(The Sheriff and the guard fold the cloth lengthwise.)_ the good citizens, well, we have to pay more, hm? _(The guard walks forwards to fold the cloth again and takes it from the Sheriff.)_ And how on earth are we supposed to support our King’s glorious crusade? ( _to guard taking the cover:)_ Thank you. _(Going back to his chair:)_ If they were to pay their taxes, then we in the community would pay less. So you see, what I’m actually trying to do… is lower taxes, hm? _(The Sheriff sits. Will glances at the Sheriff out of the corner of his eye and passes the pick to the man beside him.)_ Ha! Hm. Well, I’m feeling strangely moral.” _(Chuckles.)_  
 **Marian:** “I’m feeling quite unwell. _(Starts to stand.)_ I think I might—”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Interrupting and handing her the orange, but not looking at her:)_ “Yes, probably the peasants, the stench. Here. Sniff this if it gets too much. _(Marian reluctantly sits and sniffs at the orange.)_ So, let’s bring the prisoners out and start with a little burning, hm?”  
 _(Marian looks up and catches Alice’s gaze as two guards take Luke.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Gisborne approaches the coach. Allan is standing by its door.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Get it loaded up?”  
 **Allan:** “Aye. It’s all there, sir.”  
 _(Gisborne reaches into an open sack and lets a handful of coins fall back in, then closes the doors. Allan turns and exchanges glances with Robin standing across the courtyard. Gisborne padlocks the coach’s door shut and taps the coach.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Ready to roll!” **  
**

**Nottingham Town. Outside the castle gate.  
** _(Two outriders lead the coach out the gate and through the town, followed by two footsoldiers and Gisborne on his horse.)  
_ ****

**Main gate.  
** _(Much peeks over Djaq’s hunched back behind one side of the open gate.)  
_ **Driver:** “Get along there!”   
_(As soon as the coach and Gisborne pass through, Much speaks a quiet word to Djaq. She runs to the other door, then they shut the gate and bar it.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Why are they closing the gates? Stop! _(As Much and Djaq run away, Gisborne dismounts, opens the coach door and checks inside. One untied bag is full of coins. to a soldier:)_ Give me your knife. _(Gisborne cuts open another sack and grain spills out. He stabs another sack in frustration. Stabbing a sack on each syllable:)_ Ro-bin Hood! We’ve been tricked! Open the gates!“   
_(Gisborne rams the gates with his shoulder, but of course they don’t budge.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
Sheriff: **“Now, you people seem to think that Robin Hood and his men, they’re worthy of your support and your encouragement. Well, we’ll see.”  
 _(The guards leave Luke bending over the hot coals and return for Little Little John.)  
_ **Sergeant:** “Luke, the cooper of Locksley.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Outlaw collaborator.”  
 _(One guard picks up Little Little John as the other stands behind Alice.)  
_ **Alice:** “No! _(The other guard grabs Alice and she puts her hand on Little John’s.)_ I do forgive you.”  
 _(Alice is dragged to the hot coals and thrown down beside her son at the edge of the coals.)  
_ **Sergeant:** “Alice of Locksley and her son, John.”  
 _(Marian pleadingly looks at the Sheriff.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Outlaw sympathisers.”  
 **Luke:** “Please, they had nothing to do with this. It is my doing.”   
_(A guard kicks Luke and it is all he can do to keep from falling onto the coals.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Oh, gallantry. You see, Marian, it’s not dead. Well, not yet. _(Chuckles.  
Marian stares miserably at the Sheriff, who stands and walks to Luke as the nobles exchange glances, the peasants undo their locks and Little John cries.)_  
Such a gallant intervention, hm? I wonder… _(The Sheriff has one hand each on Luke and Little Little John, pushing them towards the coals. He looks up at Marian.)_ I wonder how I could reward that, hm? So, who’s first?”   
**Little John:** _(Stands and roars:)_ “No!!!” _(Little John strains at his pillory.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Stop him. _(The pillory splits behind Little John’s head. He breaks free and faces the Sheriff.)_ Take him!”   
**Little John:** _(Roars:)_ “You are a dead man!” _(Charges at the Sheriff.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Stop him, you fools!” _(Two guards grab Little John as Robin enters the hall from the upper doorway, reaching into a sack.)_   
**Robin:** “Charity starts at home, Vaisey!” _(Robin throws out a handful of coins as Allan appears beside him with another sack.)_   
**Sheriff:** “Not in my home! Kill him!”   
_(Marian smiles as the coins rain down in front of her. Robin and Allan laugh as they throw more coins. Marian raises an arm to deflect them from her head. The guards abandon their duty and eagerly scramble to collect the coins as the peasants creep past them. Will steps forward and punches the sergeant squarely in the jaw as Little John head-butts one guard, then throws an elbow back into the head of the another. Will slides across the floor to unlock Alice’s cuffs. The Sheriff kicks at the guards scrambling to collect the coins.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Get off my money! That’s my money!”   
_(Little John grabs the Sheriff and drags him back to the coals as Robin and Allan keep throwing coins.)  
_ **Allan:** “There you go!”   
_(Marian stands, looks up and smiles at Robin as Little John is pulled off the Sheriff by his guards. Isabella is enjoying the chaos immensely. The Sheriff kicks Little John in the buttocks. Little John falls down and the Sheriff grabs him round the neck.)_   
**Sheriff:** “Might have known he was one of yours, Hood.”   
_(The Sheriff holds a dagger in his other hand.)  
_ **Little John:** “You torture children!”   
_(Little John grabs the Sheriff ’s neck and flips him over his head to the floor, then reaches over the Sheriff to grab the fallen dagger and holds it up to strike. The Sheriff holds his hands over his face. Alice grabs Little John’s fists.)  
_ **Alice:** “You said you were no murderer.” _(The Sheriff whimpers.)_   
**Little John:** “Not of men. This is the devil!”   
**Sheriff:** “Good answer!”   
**Alice:** “For our son’s sake.”   
_(Little John sighs, flings the dagger away and walks away with Alice and Little Little John. The Sheriff gets to his feet.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ha! You just couldn't—” _(Little John turns back and back slaps the Sheriff, who falls unconscious to the floor.)_   
**Little John:** _(Turns to Alice.)_ “Go now!” _(Turns to Luke slings him over his shoulders and carries him out.)_

**The Dungeons.  
** _(The hastened footsteps of William and Regan Hamleigh can be heard coming down the dungeon steps. Clarke, the sole prisoner remaining in the dungeons is still locked in her cell. Oddly, she does not seem concerned by the Hamleighs reappearance.)  
_ **Regan:** _(Angrily:)_ "Come, William. Lets take the Princess and head for London immediately.”  
 _(Before William can take more than three steps however, he is stopped in his tracks by a sword pointed at his chest. Wordlessly, the owner of the sword steps out of the shadows. It is Octavia. Appearing from another corner, Jack blocks Regan’s point of escape.)  
_ **Aliena:** _(Casually striding downstairs:)_ “Leaving so soon? But we’ve only just found each other again, dear William.”  
 **William:** _(Snarling:)_ “You will pay dearly for this.”  
 _(William hisses as Octavia presses her blade hard into his skin, drawing blood.)  
_ **Aliena:** “It’s alright, Octavia. We’re going to let him live with his cowardice for now. _(Octavia nods but does not ease her grip on her sword. Moving to the cell door, noticing the lock. To Jack:)_ Jack, if you would do the honours?”  
 **Jack:** “Gladly.”  
 _(Jack moves towards the door with his masonry tools in hand. Holding a large chisel against the lock, he brings the hammer down hard, shattering the bolt.)  
_ **Aliena:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Sorry you had so long to wait, Princess. But this is your rescue party.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Getting to her feet and brushing off her hands:)_ “Oh, I don’t know. I was really starting to enjoy the place. _(Pushing open her cell door and stepping outside of it. To Regan:)_ I highly recommend it.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Smirks:)_ “What an excellent idea! Octavia, would you mind showing Regan and William to their cell?”  
 **Regan:** “No really, you can’t be serious… _(Octavia glares at Regan as she backs William up into his very own cell.)_ Is this really necessary?”  
 _(Clarke grabs and pushes Regan into the cell beside her son and slams the door shut.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Yes it is.”  
 **Aliena:** _(As Jack secures the lock, to Regan and William:)_ “Ooh, it does look rather cosy in there.”  
 **Clarke:** _(To Regan:)_ “Very romantic.” _(She winks:)_  
 _(The foursome head quickly for the door as William rages at them from behind the cold iron bars.)_  
 **William:** “This isn’t over, Aliena! I will have you!” **  
**

**Nottingham Town. Main gate.  
** _(Gisborne’s men batter the gate with a squared-off timber.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Will someone get this gate open?! In the name of the King! _(Gisborne kicks it and it crashes open. The street is deserted. He slowly walks in and draws his sword.)_ Back to the castle, now!”   
_(He, the four guards and two sentries run towards the castle.)_  
 ****

**Near the castle gate.  
** _(Gisborne and the guards run through the castle gate with swords drawn. After they pass by, Robin sends his party running for the town gate. Robin is the last man.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Gisborne bursts in through the lower door by the fireplace. The hall is empty of people. He hears a moan behind him. Gisborne turns to see the covered contraption, whose cloth is fluttering, and holds up his sword. He makes his way to the contraption and stops to inspect it as the moans continue, then jerks his head to motion to a guard to raise the cover. The Sheriff is revealed, upside down, bound to his new chair by his hands and feet, gagged and bare chested.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah! Aargh! _(Gisborne removes the gag.)_ Get me out of this, Gisborne! Get off my money! Get off my… aah! Aargh!” 

**Sherwood Forest. A road.  
** _(Allan, Will and Little Little John help Alice and Djaq pack up a trap. Robin and Much, each with a recurve bow, stand with Luke, and Little John stands sullenly off to the side, watching.)  
_ **Robin:** “Thank you for everything you’ve done… _(holds up a bow)_ …and for these. I’m sorry it has meant leaving behind your home.”  
 **Luke:** “Oh, I have gained something more precious.”   
_(Glances at Alice. Robin extends his hand to Luke, who shakes it. Much also shakes Luke’s hand. Little John watches from the corner of his eye. Luke walks over to the trap.)  
_ **Much:** _(Glances at Little John.)_ “It’s a shame Little John can’t go with them.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods solemnly:)_ “He knows it’s too late for that.”  
 _(Robin and Much step away as Alice and her son approach Little John.)  
_ **Alice:** “We’d best get started. We’ve got a long way to go.”  
 **Little John:** _(Nods.)_ “Yeah.”  
 _(Little John looks at his son and sweeps him up into a long hug, both crying. Little John puts him down and watches Little Little John limp to the cart.)  
_ **Alice:** “Luke is a good man, John. We can make a life together.”  
 **Little John:** “Y— _(Trying to look glad:)_ You deserve that. _(Alice turns to leave.)_ Alice… you take care of yourself, and our son.”  
 _(Alice reaches behind his head and kisses his cheek.)  
_ **Alice:** _(Twisting his hair in her fingers:)_ “I will always remember.”  
 _(Alice walks to the the trap. Little John slowly steps forwards as Luke leads the horse on with Alice walking beside him and Little Little John sitting on a crate facing out the back.Robin comes up behind Little John.)  
_ **Robin:** “I, er… I thought you might like this back.” _(Holds up a tag.)_  
 **Little John:** _(Takes the tag.)_ “There’s only one. Where’s the other?”  
 _(Robin smiles, glancing at the cart, and joins the rest of the gang waiting. Little Little John holds up the second tag and proudly calls back to Little John.)  
_ **Little Little John:** “I shall never forget! My father is a comrade of Robin Hood!”   
_(Little John smiles sadly, nodding approval.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Sighs. Quietly:)_ “Goodbye, my son. _(The trap turns the corner out of sight. Little John turns back to the gang, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He sees them watching.)_ Him… I am proud to know. You… I’m stuck with.”  
 _(Puts the tag over his head.)  
_ **Will:** “Oi, John. _(Will tosses Little John a short, thick, burnt stick. Little John catches it with both hands.)_ I made you a new staff.” _(The others laugh.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Thanks.”  
 _(Little John tosses the stick over his head behind him and starts down the trail to camp. The gang catch him up and clap him on the back. Little John turns to Robin, following last. Robin turns to look down the road and smiles.)_

**Lincoln’s Cave.  
** _(Octavia and Lincoln are finally reunited inside their cave. Having tended to his wounds, Octavia holds Lincoln’s head in her hands and states simply:)  
_ **Octavia:** “I love you.” **  
Lincoln:** _(Wincing in pain:)_ “I love you, Octavia.” **  
**

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.**  
 _(Jack, Marian, Clarke & Aliena are sat under a large, leafy oak tree laughing and talking.)  
_ **Marian:** “Oh I wish you could stay longer, we’ve hardly had any time to talk at all.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Smiling ruefully:)_ “I fear too many spirited women in the house may just be poor Edward’s end.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smirks:)_ “I think he’s happy knowing you’re alive and well. He never forgave himself for losing you.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Nods:)_ “I know _(Sighs:)_ and for the longest time a part of me did blame him for my troubles. _(Marian looks down.)_ But I was wrong to do so, he’s a good man with a good heart.”  
 **Clarke:** “Where will you go?”  
 **Aliena:** “Well, firstly I will need to acquire more wool from the surrounding farmers to pay for the long journey back to Kingsbridge.”  
 **Jack:** “And I suppose I could tag along for…moral support.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Looks to him and smiles:)_ “Yes I would like that, keep my spirits up. _(Jack and Aliena share a moment, smiling at each other.)_ Then eventually I will make it back to Shiring and speak to the people there. My father was beloved and as I’m now legally the rightful ruler of the land, hopefully I will earn their support.”  
 **Clarke:** “A task that won’t be easy in this patriarchal society.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Turns to her:)_ “I’ll tell you what your aunt, Queen Joan once told me. ‘It is a man’s world. Not because it should be, but because we let them have it.’ _(To Marian:)_ Something that has yet to stop you however. _(Marian looks to Aliena.)_ Your father told me of your exploits as the Nightwatchman. I’m very impressed.”  
 **Marian:** _(Shrugging her shoulders.)_ “I do what I can to help those in need.”  
 **Aliena:** “Don’t sell yourself short. The stories of Robin Hood and his outlaws have reached far and wide because he does not hide his face from the world. People can point to him as an icon of justice and anyone can see that he loves the attention.”  
 **Marian:** _(Protesting:)_ “He’s doesn’t really-”  
 **Aliena:** _(Interjecting:)_ “It is the way most men are Marian, out to seek their glory be it here or _(Looks pointedly at her.) …_ in the Holy Land. _(Marian says nothing, unable to argue the point.)_ But you, you hide your identity and help the poor with all of the same risks yet none of the glory. _(She leans in and nudges Marian’s shoulder with her own.)_ That is a true hero.”  
 _(Marian smiles as they get to their feet and hug each other farewell.)  
_ **Marian:** “Thank you.”  
 **Aliena:** “You both are welcome in Shiring anytime. _(Looking over Marian’s shoulder to see Edward approaching with food and supplies.)_ Look after him, you are his world.”  
 **Marian:** “I will.”  
 _(The women end their embrace and look over to see Jack taking the supplies from Edward and shaking hands. Aliena curtseys to Clarke, who shakes her head and smiles, then walks over to Edward and gently kisses him on the cheek. As Jack and Aliena start their long walk back to Kingsbridge, Clarke heads inside Knighton Hall. After walking a short distance, Aliena stops and waves back to Edward and Marian before disappearing into the woods.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Curiously:)_ “And what were you two talking about?”  
 **Marian:** _(Wrapping her arm around her father’s waist:)_ “Oh you know, looking forward to the day we become dutiful wives and mothers.”  
 **Edward:** _(Chuckling, putting his arm around her and turning them back towards the house:)_ “That’ll be the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
